Different
by Officer 524
Summary: Len, a death god, is assigned to collect Rin Kagamine's soul in a month. He thinks that she will just doubt him about being a death god and hate him about it, but finds out that she's different and decides to befriend her before her time comes and what if their friendship changes into something forbidden? LenxRin Character death
1. Chapter 1

**As usual…I'm on crack and this is my first Vocaloid fanfic, AND I DO NOT OWN IT! This should have been a one shot, but I've decided to divide it.**

* * *

Len sat on the bark of the oak tree inside the hospital grounds with a journal in his hands. He tilted his head to the left as he scanned the notes about people and their tragic fates that would soon come. Yes, Len was a death god. He looked up the blue sky through the gaps in between the green leaves that hung on the other branches and turned back to the book. He scanned it, but before he could turn to the next page, someone snatched the notebook from his grasp from above.

"Lenny, look at me! I bet you can't do this!" The blue haired death god laughed from above him. Kaito, which was his name, hung from a branch with his feet as the base. The branch bounced slowly and Len rolled his eyes, hiding his amusement.

"If you fall, I'll laugh and gimme that!" Len said as he reached for his brown, slightly worn out journal. Kaito let out a "hmm" as he examined the notes and shrugged. He let go of the journal, and Len caught it, before it could hit the ground. Kaito laughed, but as his laugh grew louder, the branch snapped and the blue death god, fell through the branches and head-first on the ground, ouch.

"AHAHAHAHA! Serves you right!" Len said, almost choking on his saliva. When Kaito got up, the blue man's look made the blonde laugh more. He had two branches sticking out on both of his temples, resembling antlers. "Hey Bambi, your antlers grew out!"

Kaito looked up and plucked out the antlers. Len was growing blue, and Kaito laughed back.

"Hey! I'm the blue guy here, Len. Whoa, Ms. Sukone is losing consciousness already. Gotta fly, banana boy!" Kaito waved as he ran off inside the hospital. Len's laugh faded. That Sukone girl had an ability to see supernatural things. When she spotted Len, hell broke lose. The blonde let out a sigh to catch his breath and looked up at the third floor. He scanned his notebook and found the next victim's picture.

"Kagamine Rin, hmmm? Died due to Leukemia; time until death; One month" Len narrated to himself. He looked at the picture to find a girl who looked similar to him. Except she was a girl, of course, she had blonde shoulder-length hair with a white bow on her forehead. She was very pretty to him, what a waste. Len dumped his notebook in his messenger bag and ran inside the hospital to look for Rin.

On the third floor, he reached Rin's room and he peeked through the small window on the door. She lay there, sleeping. The door opened and a woman with long blonde hair, tears streaked on her face walked out of the room, giving Len a chance to enter without being noticed by the other patients. He quickly squeezed between the woman and the door and was able to enter, without any problems. The only ones who can see him are the other fellow death gods and his next victims.

Len stared at her as she slept and was about to sit on the couch, but stopped when he heard her moan. He turned to her and saw her bright blue eyes slowly open. Len stood there, paralyzed as he stared at her. When she had gained full consciousness, she smiled sweetly at Len, causing him to tilt his head.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" She said politely. Len cleared his throat and stood straight. It's odd to see someone so calm after they wake up in a hospital room to see a total stranger in the same room as you

"Good day, Ms. Kagamine, I am Len." He said with a straight face. Rin raised an eyebrow. _How did you know my name? _She thought, but she shrugged it off. She smiled and saw the wings on Len's back that slightly stood out.

"How did you know my name? I like your costume, Len. Did you go to a costume party?" Rin said. Len's face fell and shook his head. Was she this naïve?

"I'm a death god…if you do not believe me, I will prove it." Len said as he was about to bring out his scythe, but Rin stopped him before he could even remove it from its case.

"Oh, you don't need to prove it…if you are a death god, then that means I am going to die soon aren't I?" Rin asked with a small frown on her face. Len just nodded, looking as sad as possible. Rin then smiled, puzzling the shinigami. "Until then, can you be my friend?"

Len's eye twitched. Was she bluffing? Usually, when people find out that they are going to die soon, they would obviously freak out! Rin seemed different thought. Len gave off a half-smile, half smirk. Out of all of the humans he had reaped (**REAPED not raped! XD**) she was the only one who believed him during their first meeting. He stared at her as she smiled at him, pretending that she had not heard him about being a death god. Most people had even despised him for being death's minion, but Rin was different. He gave off a small nod, much to her joy. Maybe it would be nice to have a few more friends aside from the Ice cream man, Kaito-nator.

* * *

**Sooo~ how was it? Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. If it sucks, I'm really sorry and if it's similar to another story then I'm sorry again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again~! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and the fave, I really appreciated them! This isn't the last part of the story…hehe…I can't make up my mind…**

**Answer to Rosy's question; Len's wings are real, but he doesn't use them that much. Hope that helped! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Three weeks and a few days have passed since Len and Rin's first meeting and within their time together, they grew incredibly close and Len had learned a lot about Rin, and vice versa. He found out that they were like twins! They had many things in common; they were both 16 years old and they had special interests in road rollers and singing. Len often told her about his adventures with Kaito and the other humans to entertain her. He also found out that Rin used to be an orphan and was adopted by the woman with long blonde hair, whose name was Lily. From time to time, Kaito would fly into the room and join their conversation, but unfortunately, Rin could not see him because Len was the Death God assigned to her. She was definitely different from the other humans he had met.

Today, Len sat by Rin's window in the hospital. The world outside looked so joyful and carefree. He looked back at Rin, who slept peacefully on her bed. Several tubes were attached to her body. During their time together, Len had learned to care for her more than he had expected. It pained him to see her get hurt and in only a day, her time will come and she will leave him alone.

He turned back to the window and peered over to the road outside the metal fence and saw two hooligans running around with their hands in the air, singing "Milkshake" and a car chasing them. If only she wasn't sick then he would have wanted to run like that with her, minus the singing of random songs and car behind them. But if Rin had never gotten sick, he would have never met her, but she would still have a long and good life which would have been fine with him.

"Hey, B.B. what's up?" Len heard a familiar voice call out from behind. He turned around and saw Kaito right behind him, looking at the random buffoons below, with a smirk on his face. Len however, could see a little sadness in his eyes.

"Yo, Kaito, nothing much…Rin's going to die soon though…" Len sighed in replied as he rested his chin on his hand. Kaito did the same and slumped down on the chair.

"I heard something from Meiko…about changing humans' fates." The blue haired man said. Len's eyes widened and he grabbed Kaito by the scarf he always wore around.

"What? Tell me how I should save Rin!" Len said. Kaito poked Len's nose and pushed away his face.

"Geez, I know you love her and all and you don't want her to die, but calm down." Kaito complained. Len turned beet red at the statement and let go of Kaito, causing him to fall on his back, another ouch for Kaito Shion. He cared a lot about Rin, but love?

"I only love her as a sister, okay now tell me." Len said. Kaito laughed as he stood up and got on his feet. "Oh Lenny, I didn't say the specific type of love! Ho ho ho~ you llllllike her~!"

Len felt his blood boil and his face heat up. He cared about Kaito too, but sometimes he just wanted to punch the ice-cream lover in the face. Kaito dusted his clothes and looked at Len in the eye. "Anyway, Sir Tsundere, here's how it goes…"

Len turned to face Kaito and heard the words. As soon as Kaito finished talking, Len's eyes widened in shock. Kaito sighed and leaned on the table. Len stood in front of him, all the color from his face drained, ending up with a pale pigment. He looked down at the floor and balled up his fists and gave a nod.

"L-Len?" they both heard and they turned to Rin. Her hair was slightly messy, and her eyes were now dull blue. Kaito stood up, waved at Len and flew out the window. It was a wonder how he could fit through there, Any who...

"Yes, Rin?" Len asked as he walked calmly towards the side of the bed. Rin smiled and looked out of the window.

"Have you ever run through a wide field and while you were at it, you felt…free from everything?" She asked as she stared out of the window. Len raised his eyebrows, was he telling him her wish? Most humans did not tell him about their wishes or so, but as he thought, Rin was different from all of them and usually, people would not tell him their wishes because they thought he will try to crush their dreams while they are alive and those sick people's wishes were even filled with greed, lust, pride and wrath, how sick. Now that he has met Rin, she had proved to him that there was someone who was kind, gentle and pure not so far away from him.

"No…why? Is that what you want before you…go?" Len asked. Rin snickered.

"Why? Would you grant it?" She laughed. Hearing her laugh a day before her death made him cringe. He will miss it, very much. Len smiled and looked up. His eyes met hers and revealed a toothy smile, but it looked more like a mischievous smirk. He wanted to make her happy, it was forbidden because a Death God's job was just to collect a soul and not entertain a human's needs, but for her, he would do anything. His heart was beating like race car; extremely fast. This was a once in a life time chance. Also, he wanted to thank Rin for being different. If it weren't for that fact, none of this would have happened.

"If you say so…" Len said to her, hiding his smile behind the scowls of a tsundere. Her eyes stared longingly at him, and their dull effect was faltering. The shine in her eyes was returning and a large smile crept on her face.

"Really, Len? THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! She smiled as she started disconnected the tubes connected to her body. Len went into immediate action and positioned into a "What-the-heck-are-you-doing?-Stop-it!" pose, but before he could speak, Rin laughed and stood up from the bed. She wobbled a little at first, but Len helped her stay still by holding her wrist and placing a hand on her back.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Lenny~ I'm not as weak as you think!" Rin smiled at him. Len gave off a nervous smile and helped her get ready for the trip.

* * *

**How was this chapter? The summary is a becoming "off the topic" isn't it? Yes, and the random duo part was just...random...**

**I'm pretty sure you guys know what a tsundere (In denial) is.**

**Please Review~! Criticism and Mistakes are accepted as well^_^""**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading "Different." I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or added the story to their alert. **

**Oh, to Wind Spirit Irina: Thanks for reviewing and telling me about a mistake. The "stroked" was a typo; I forgot to delete it from a sentence…**

* * *

Everything passed as a blur, Len found himself staring outside the trolley's window with Rin sleeping beside him. From there, he could see the vast fields of tall grasses and flowers blowing harmoniously with the wind. It was a relaxing place here; maybe that's why Rin wanted to go here…to feel free from that hospital. He turned to the blonde girl who was resting. It was the first time he had seen her in her casual outfit. She wore a sundress with a bolero and sneakers. He could even smell her hair and it smelled nice…Len slapped himself, he sounded like a pervert pervier than Kaito.

Len had a rather hard time escaping Rin out of the hospital. He had to cover her hair and face, but luckily, they were not caught. He had even left a note for Kaito, telling him about the last-minute trip. The field was not far from the hospital, so it did not take long for them to get there. The trolley stopped, causing the two blondes to sway forward. Len stared at her complexion; it was as pale as ever. He was starting to get worried.

"Oh Bananas, Rin you're so pale…" Len whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm alright…" Rin smiled at him. People gave her weird glances since they could not see Len; they thought she was talking to herself. Rin just shrugged it off and hopped off the trolley with Len supporting her. He could have just flown here using his wings, but people would freak out if they were to see a flying human girl in the sky, now wouldn't it?

The trolley took off, leaving the two blonde look-alikes on the road. They stood a few meters away from the fields and Rin let out a happy gasp. She then ran towards the field and Len chased after her. It felt great.

Rin raised up her hands as she ran through the field. Len was really surprised that a person as sick as Rin could still raise their hands and run. She ran through the field, her heart was filled with happiness. She was free from that room, all her life, she had been locked up. At first, she was locked up in Lily's house because of Lily was worried about the many bad things that could happen to Rin, and then she was brought to the hospital, which was her second "cage."

Len stared at her as she ran through the field. She looked beautiful like that; happy and free. Those dull eyes were gone; they were now full of life. He looked up the blue horizon, he knew it…he was in love with Rin Kagamine, the human. It was forbidden, but he did not care. Len smiled to himself and joined Rin. They played around the field for hours. They made bracelets and flower hats. They both wished that their time together in that paradise would never end.

* * *

It was already sunset, and they sat under a tree. They were protected by the shade of the leaves and sighed. Len was wearing the bracelet Rin had made for him. He opened his eyes and the rays of the setting sun hit his light blue eyes. Why did time have to fly so fast…he groaned.

"L-Len…" he heard. Rin's voice was uneven and he turned to her. He gasped at the sight of her, she was completely pale. Her eyes were half open and she lay was not leaning on the tree's trunk anymore. She lay on the grass uncomfortably.

"Rin? Did you hit your head? Are you okay?" Len asked as he rushed to her and squeezed her hand. The bracelet jiggled a little and she turned to him. He could feel her heart beat faster. "Len, I just want to rest…please let me rest more? I was so happy that I think I lost all my strength…"

Len's eyes were bulging. He could feel the tears beg for escape, but he could not. Death Gods cannot cry, he did not know why though. "No…please, you're very strong…you still have a lot of strength in you…"

There was no reply. Len stared at her lifeless body in his arms. His heart was aching. He had no choice but to do it. Rin's death should have happened the next day. Was this the punishment for being in love with a human? Shortening her time to live? How cruel... He hugged Rin's body closer to his and whispered something.

"_Mortem __meam __dedi __tibi __pro __hac __vita."_ He said. Len waited for a moment, and felt something trickle down his forehead and drop down his hair. The liquid fell down to his chin and he licked his lip. It was blood. He hugged Rin's body closer, resting her head on his shoulder. He waited for a few minutes as he felt the blood coat his body. Kaito's words echoed in his head as he waited for Rin to revive.

"_In order to save Rin's life, you have to give up your soul to death…that way, your life span will be transferred into hers. You have to say these_ _words _Mortem meam dedi tibi pro hac vita. _You will be erased from the Death God world and the human world, but you will not be forgotten..." _

"Damn it…"

"Len?" He heard. He did not want her too see what he now looked like. His face was becoming cracked. "R-Rin…"

Rin's eyes widened as she felt Len's blood coat her fingers. She raised her hand and saw the blood stains all around. She turned around to get a better look at Len, but he just hugged her tighter to avoid her from seeing his face.

"I don't want you see me…" he said, let out a small smile. She heard some cracks from him and gasped. "Len, you're bleeding…"

"I don't care…hey, Rin? I have to tell you something…" Len smiled. The blood now fully coated his face and they sat in the red puddle. Rin balled up her fist and hugged him tighter.

"You idiot…what do you want to tell me?"

"…Out of all the humans I have met…you were the only one who was different. All of them were the same…I hated them all…but when I met you, you changed my thinking about them. I thought all of them were cruel, but you proved to me that there was actually someone kind and pure near me…"

Len let out a small laugh, but hearing that laugh made Rin's tears fall. Her clothes were now stained in Len's blood.

"…and for that, I know this is going to sound awkward and weird, but, I l-l-love yo-...gah I can't say it…" Len laughed again, which this time hurt her very soul. She opened her mouth to speak and hugged him tighter. It was suffocating, but he loved every second of it.

"I love…" She hiccupped. Her tears wet Len's shirt, but he did not mind. He smiled, and noticed his hand going translucent. Rin noticed this too and hugged him until he disappeared. She wasn't even able to complete the sentence.

She now sat there, alone in the field. Her tears mixed with Len's blood. She wanted to scream. The sun had set completely, leaving her in the dark. She looked up at the dark sky. She turned around and saw the bloody bracelet she had made for him. Rin grabbed it and grasped it.

"If it weren't for you…I would have never felt freedom and the goodness of friendship…I am very grateful…I love you too…"

* * *

**Cheesy ending...Thank you for reading "Different!" So…this is the last chapter and I'm sorry if the ending was…sucky…I ran out of ideas okay!…anyway, see you next time! Thanks again for reading! The spell was in Latin. Sorry if the Latin was wrong, I rely on google translate...It's alright to hate me for killing everyone's favorite Shota...**


End file.
